Minecraft:Before the Factions-A (not so really) True Story
by Time TravelerX
Summary: How the world was, before Factions were first made
1. Just Spawned

Just Spawned

Opening his eyes, Steve whispered "Where Am I? , Why the heck am I sleeping on the ground ? and Where am I?"Seeing loads of trees and random moving stuff around him he was shocked and tears started to well up on the lonely individual.

"Hello! Is anyone here?"Steve shouted out loud, but to no avail. He only heard the squeaks and quacks and baahs of the animals just about him.

"What am I going to do in here!" he exclaimed as he angrily punched a tree around him. He kept punching the tree and the block vanished, "OMFG" shouted Steve "This tree is going to fall!" He Shouted for some time, Shouted some more later, and when his voice got all scratchy he said "Well , that was really weird , to be honest" .He saw an cube-shaped object hovering above the ground looking exactly like the wood block he punched . He reached for that cube and suddenly it flew to him, Steve just couldn't believe what he saw, 9 squares suddenly came up before him, and as he moved got the cube in his hand, it read in small letters 'Oak Wood', also he saw 10 hearts and 10 steaks hovering above the squares "Well I don't know what are these, but they may be useful for management, well, maybe" said Steve.

Steve carried on breaking more and more trees till he got almost 64 of the blocks , along with these he got 16 Apples and some saplings "Yum!" he said as he planted the saplings in the clearing "That will increase the greenery , probably?" Well that didn't make any sense cause' looking at the trees around, clearing this bit won't even affect"

Steve saw a Pig walking around and started punching him "Now... be a good piggy...Stop right there...DAMN YOU PIG!" Steve panted as he killed the pig. It dropped another item called 'Raw Porkchop' "Well that smells good, but where will I cook it "as he began eyeing the steak bar, it had dropped drastically, "Maybe these Apples will help for now!" Steve ate the apples and the 'Hunger Bar' regenerated too. Steve later focused on what to do with the stuff and a 4x4 grid appeared in mid-air before him. "WOW!" he exclaimed. He placed one of his Oak Wood on the grid, and It turned into 'Oak Wood Planks'. Steve got 4 of them from one block. Steve converted 16 of his Oak Wood to Planks. Steve then made a 'Crafting Table' by placing 4 planks.

Steve Later placed the Crafting Table and made some sticks and later made a sword, a pickaxe, and axe , a shovel and a hoe. "These might come in handy". The Day had started to finish, and darkness was spreading, Steve quickly made a 5x5x4 Structure and decided to wait in it till the daylight came in again. Steve was unaware of the things Minecraftia had in store for him.

Later until night it was quite dark and quiet. But a growl disturbed the silence followed by another rattling sound . Steve made a hole in the house and saw some Green tinted creatures roaming about and some Skeletons too. Suddenly he heard a fizzling sound and another lime coloured creature blowing up in front of him, the wall saved him but it caught the attention of the creatures and they started to approach him. The skeleton shot an arrow at Steve, but he dodged it in time,  
"WHAT! SKELETONS CAN USE BOWS AND ARROWS, DAMN!" He swored loudly, He made a run opposite to the direction of the mobs only to realize that he was surrounded by them. He then realized that he had a Sword and an Axe. He started to quickly Slash and Dash through the mobs, He Threw his Axe at the 'Creeper' and killed him; He jumped in the air and slashed at the skeletons killing them. He kept running towards a cave killing whatever came in his way. He reached the cave and sealed the entry, only to face some skeletons behind him. Steve again ran outside the cave to be surrounded by the mobs again. But as the first ray of sunshine hit the ground the mobs got on fire. Steve took advantage of the moment and killed them all. Steve bagged all his loot and found a bow and some arrows too.

Steve then shot a random arrow above him to test the bow. Just then a creeper sneaked on him and was about the blow, but the arrow shot by Steve drove through his head and killed him on the spot. Steve unbeknownst to what happened, ate an apple and walked away to an adventure unknown..!

Well Guys that concludes chapter 1. Hope you liked it !


	2. The Time In The Mine

After Steve spent his first night with little effort (sic), he walked along the Birch and the Oak trees in the Forest Biome. He was gathering up resources like wood and cobblestone for his journey ahead. After getting some stacks of oak and birch wood, he also got some cobblestone and while tinkering with them he got a new set of stone tools. He readied his new Stone Sword and Swung it at the nearby cows and pigs and also three black sheep who were grazing. They made a run for escaping the madman but, couldn't because Steve killed the animals in one hit with the Sword.

Steve silently stated that the sword was totally awesome. He also had collected enough leather to make some leather armor , which he did after a lot of frustration, and dyed them red and yellow from the Poppy and the Dandelions he found growing. He had no memory of the past, only he remembered a black 'void' and then falling in the world of Minecraftia (well he didn't know the name). He cleared his inventory of the junk he had and set off on his journey.

He walked for a while and then reached a lake, well it was surrounded by some hills and had some caves too. Steve mentally made a note to go in the caves but before that, he couldn't resist himself to jump in the lake and then refresh himself a bit. He put some wood in the furnace to make some charcoal as he had devised earlier and then made some torches.

After that Steve just got out of the lake and carefully entered the cavern. Steve had the torches in one hand while the pickaxe was in the other. Taking one step at a time, he kept going deeper into the cave, placing torches along the walls. Steve saw some black colored lump embedded in the stone, mined it with his pickaxe. He got a black thing called "Coal"."That may be useful for making torches or for Furnaces"

Suddenly Steve heard another sound SSSSSsssssssssssssssssssss...

"CREEPER!" he shouted and when he did, the creeper exploded into several wisps but Steve just made a 2x2 cobblestone wall, so instead of killing him, he took a little less damage. Steve sighed, but the fun wasn't going to last long, the creeper had attracted the attention of the other mobs, Spiders, Zombies and Skeletons and other Creepers. Steve quickly blocked the cave from their side and ate some Steak to regain his health and his hunger. "Deli-" Steve said but was cut off by the creeper exploding and blowing up the Line of Control. Steve readied his Stone Sword and Pickaxe and rushed towards the oncoming zombies. He did a quick head count. 13 Zombies, 3 Creepers, 4 Skeletons, and 5 Spiders. "WTF" Steve Said "THIS IS GOING TO BE HARDER THAN YESTERDAY!"

He Charged towards the skeletons first because they were quite faster than the creepers and the zombies. While one of the skeletons accidentally shot a zombie, a ferocious fight engaged between the zombies and skeletons. Steve, taking advantage of the situation, slew all the spiders with his trusty stone ax and lured the creepers into blowing the roof over the Skeletons and Zombies apart.

This caused the gravel, which he had noticed earlier to fall down on the fighting mobs and suffocated them there and then. A few, which Steve noticed, who were still alive, were quickly killed by him and opening his path ahead. Whipping out his Stone Shovel he made another detour to the cave while collecting the mob drops.

Steve was checking his inventory when he mentally slapped himself for forgetting he had a bow and an arrow... Well, he went ahead with his excavation mission and then was blocked by some brown stuff on the walls, just like the coal. "Maybe, it is brown coal? I don't know" he said while mining the block. After seeing the block drop, he collected it and it was called "Iron Ore"

Well, I don't really know what is this but from what fragments I have I remember that these ores are smelted to make their pure forms. Smelting, eh, Smelting, Maybe the furnace will do the work, Steve fired his furnace once more and then converted it into iron ingots. His Stone Sword was about to break, so he made a new Iron Sword out of that. Also, he thought "If a sword can be made, so can be a pickaxe and made another pickaxe, but of iron.

"Medieval Knights used to wear iron armor", Steve thought after he saw his leather armor disappear, "Maybe the damage made it break", so he quickly got to his feet and then collected some more iron, and then made it smelt. He made the armor the same way as the leather one and then equipped it. "It ain't as heavy as I thought". Steve was very frantic about testing his new pickaxe and accidentally broke the block under his feet.

Steve took a moment to realize his mistake and then shouted "OH FUCK!" as he fell into the deep valley below him, called a Ravine...

 **A/N: Sorry for the late update , readers . ENJOY!**


End file.
